Masquerade
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: ONESHOT.   Masquerade balls were never his thing, but tonight.. He'll make an acception.


**i DON'T own Naruto . *sad face* **

**I hope you injoy , (warning: suck at spelling ..) **

**Title: Masquerade**

**Summary: .. masquerade party .. ^^**

**Genra: Romance**

**ENJOY ! **

Sasuke's POV .

I leaned against the castle wall looking at the random people dancing to the ballroom music. I sighed and looked down at my best friend, Naruto 'Dobe' Uzumaki..also a prince.. He was crouching down boredly his black and orange mask covered the top half of his face. I looked up at some random fangirls of mine.

"That's gotta be Prince Sasuke, I mean look at the black and blue mask." She whispered to the other, Her light purple and white mask covering her face. Her long red hair was up in a bun and her white and purple dress poofie and lancy.

"Your right, and the hair. thats a dead give away!" The other screwled. Her blonde short haired friend tilted her head bit her green and white poofie (also lancy.. greattt ... -.-) dress matched her mask.

"Mel, he's mine!" She said nodding.

"Go for it Karin!" She smilied.

Naruto smirked at the up coming rejection.

"Prince Sasuke, my love. Please have this dance with me." She smilied (oh man, my eyes hurt..) and curtsied.

"No." I stated flatly.

Naruto snicked and stood up.

The red-headed girl frowned, "But i know you love me."

"I said no." I repeated.

"But-" she began but the dobe cut her off, "I wouldn't if i were you, he doesnt like repeating himself.." He smiled.

Both girls frowned and walked away. "You owe me teme.." he snicked.

"yeah yeah dobe." I sighed looking around. Everyone was in dull colours that matched thier masks. I looked around, until something pink and red caught my eye. It was a girl, whom was walking down the long stairs. The men stoped and gazed at her in awe. Her cherry blossom pink hair was tied in a messy bun with two strans on hair on each side at the front hanging down with her bangs pinned back and tied into the bun. Her red dress was long, sweeping the floor it was alittle tight but flarried out at the bottom. Something like Jessica Rabbit would wear but without the sparkles and it was strapless and didnt show off the back. The slight in her dress only came up to the middle of her thai. Her long white gloves just came below her elbow. She had red heels on making her alittle taller. Her mask was white and red with beeds around the outline. You could tell she was blushing from under the mask at everyone stairing at her. She hesitared for a second, until her friend came up behide her and put her hand on her sholder and smilied. I could tell who her friend was,

"Hinata looks pretty!.. as always." Naruto smilied, "Oh and prince, she brought someone for you."

My eyes widened. "you did what?" I asked.

The dobe snickered.

_oh your happy! _

and you are?

_Your inner, i mean look at the pinky. she is to die for!_

shutup!

_You cant deny it!_

I sighed at my so called 'inner'. Hinata and the pinky made thier way down the stairs. They made thier way threw the crowed being offered dances but the pinky rejecting all of them for Hinata and herself. When they finally got to us hinata smilied.

"Hello, Prince Naruto-kun, and Prince Sasuke-kun." She greeted.

"You don't have to say 'prince' you are a princess. My beautiful princess." The dobe replyed.

Sakura's POV.

Hinata blushed as bright as a cherry. I smilied, ad shifted my gaze to the lights and decor of the ballroom.

"Who's your friend?" Naruto replyd.

Ouch, i don't even look like myself. Wait ago Hinata.. -.- . Hinata giggled,

"Naruto-kun, it's Princess Sakura." she giggled.

"Say what?" Naruto gasped.

"Ehh? do i look THAT different?" I frowned.

"Well, i could never picture you dressing up THIS fancy." he replyed sweatdropping.

"One of the great joys of being a princess.." I said sarcasticly.

Naruto grinned. And looked at his friend that was leaning against the wall, he was looking all around the place.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet tem- Prince Sasuke." Naruto smilied.

"Dobe.." He said looking at Naruto, He changed his gaze to me, "hello."

"Nice to meet 'cha." I smilied.

"Nice to meet you too." He smirked.

_ohhhhhh, what a smexy smirk._

ehhh? who asked you?

_no one .. _

thats my point.

_..._

win !

I blushed slightly, I noticed Hinata and Naruto were missing.

"eh? where'd she go?" I asked myself turnina around on the ball of my foot and tryn to find her in the crowed of dancing people. "Found her!" I giggled, she was dancing with naruto. I smilied at her. Her cheeks were red and they were dancing like a true prince and princess. It was adoreble. I felt a small gental tap on my sholder, I turned my head followed by my body. I looked at the hand out infront of me, i followed it up to Sasuke's face.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Sasuke asked smiling.

I blushed and took his hand,"I would love to."

The song switched to my favorite song, 'get it right by glee.' It was the intramental. He took me close to Hinata and Naruto and we started to dance. We were perfectly matching each others steps. The crowed slowly stoped dancing and spreded out to watch us four dance. I blushed alittle and watched my feet, not wanting to mess up.

"Calm down, its just you and me.." Sasuke whispered for only me to hear.

I looked at him and blushed even more, I smilied. I noticed from the corner of my eye acouple of girls where kind of ticked. I giggled slightly. Sasuke smilied abit, I was happy, complete. I wish i could stay like this forever.

**END . 3 **

**Aha , short oneshot story! hope you liked. **

**Rate & Review. **

**Sakura: I liked it, It's adoreble. **

**Sasuke: I guess I liked it too .. **

**LizzieChan: Sasuke, you only like it cause sakura does! **

**Sakura: o/o **

**Sasuke: shutup! /**

**LizzieChan: Point proven!**


End file.
